Troubled Fox
by MilesPrower2011
Summary: Tails gets captured after going for a walk in Mystic Ruins frost, the part Sonic told him never go. The pair get into a fight and Tails...Sonic finally tells Tails the truth on how much he means to him – No hate/flames or abuse, small 1shot


****Random 1shot…don't forget to review, no flames/hate**...Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower and Dr Eggman all belong to SEGA**

* * *

><p>It's a beautiful day in Mystic Ruin. Deep in the forest in Miles 'Tails' Prower, running from a group of Eggman's robot. Sonic told him never to come to this part of the forest but never told him why. Now he knows. Tails screams as he rolls down a hill and lands on his back. The robots were now shooting at him. Tails shouts in horror as he got up, but falls face first when he was shot in the back of his shoulder. Tails felt fear rush through him as he starts to cry. He got up and starts running again.<p>

'Sonic, where are you?' Tails thought, he hasn't seen his big brother since he left this morning. He knows Sonic is going to be mad at him when he finds out what he has done. Tails trips over and hits his head on a rock. Tails moans as he pushes himself up and felt something slide down his face. He wipes his hand and saw blood. He was bleeding. Tails panic as he was grabbed and screams. "No, let me go!" Tails shouts. "Sonic!" he then shouts at the top of his lungs, but there was nothing. He then started to think what Eggman was going to do with him. What was Eggman going to do? Experiment on him, tortured him or something else. He didn't like any of it. Tails struggled as he tries to get free one more time. He gave up. He was taken to Eggman's base and into a weird lab. Tails was slammed onto a table and strapped down. He then saw cords getting attacked to his arms and felt some on his head.

"Hello Tails" a voice echo through the room. Tails looks over to see Dr Eggman, smiling at him. "A little lost are we." Eggman then said.

"Let me go!" Tails shouts.

"I have a better idea." Eggman said walking off and Tails saw some kind of ray gun pushed over him.

"S-Sonic is c-c-coming." Tails stuttered in fear and Eggman starts laughing.

"You were alone fox, no one is coming." Eggman told him and Tails whimpers in fear. Eggman was right, he has no idea where Sonic is and no one else would know he is missing. "Almost ready." Eggman said and Tails heard the ray gun power up.

'Where are you Sonic?' Tails thought scared. Then Tails screams in pain as he felt energy rushes through his body. "Stop!" Tails shouts. "Sonic!" he then screams as he looks around. He then felt weak.

"Tails!" a voice shouts.

"Damn it hedgehog!" Eggman shouts and the pain stop. Tails closes his eyes and felt someone pick. Tails opens his eyes to see his big brother, Sonic the Hedgehog.

"It's ok Tails, I got you." Sonic said and Tails blacked out. When he woke, he was in his room. Tails moans as he got up and rubs his head, it was throbbing. He got up and walks down stairs to look for Sonic, he knew he was in trouble, but he doesn't know how much yet.

"Sonic." Tails said as he walks into the lounge room. He saw Sonic sitting by the window. Sonic saw him and sighs as he got up and walks up to Tails.

"And how did Eggman get you?" Sonic asks.

"I went for a walk." Tails replies.

"Let me guess, you went to the part of the forest I told you not to go to." Sonic said with anger in his voice. Tails lets his tails drop and slowly nods. "You know my rules! Why did you go there?" Sonic asks.

"I don't know." Tails said.

"And looked what happened." Sonic said and Tails walks back.

"I'm sorry." Tails said.

"Damn it, I need to know you will follow my rules!" Sonic shouts and Tails lets his ears fold flat as he looks down.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Tails said.

"Look at me Miles." Sonic said with anger in his voice and Tails looks up at him. Sonic never called him by his real name, ever. "I don't know why you would do this, and I told you it was too dangerous, but you still go anyway. I don't want anything to happen to you which is why I told not to go. I would have told you about how dangerous it is 100 times now, if not more." Sonic told him and Tails sighs.

"I'll go to my room." Tails whispers as he walks upstairs and into his room. He then closes the door and lies down on the bed, hugging his pillow and buries his face. He then breaks down in tears. He knew he was in the wrong, but he didn't think Sonic would be this mad at him. He heard his door open and someone walk over. He knew it was Sonic.

"Tails, I didn't mean to be so harsh on you." Sonic said as he sits down. Tails rolls over so his back was to Sonic. "Come on Tails." Sonic said.

"Go away, please." Tails pleaded and Sonic sighs. He hated when Tails cry and this was his fault.

"Tails, please." Sonic said. Tails moves forwards to get away from Sonic and Sonic sighs.

"No, you'll yell at me or something." Tails cries.

"Come on Tails." Sonic said as he moved the head of the bed and Tails sighs as he lets the pillow go and sits up. "Come here." Sonic then said putting out his arm. Tails moves over and gives Sonic a hug, softly crying into his fur as Sonic wraps his arms around him.

"Why Sonic? Why were you so mad?" Tails asks.

"Because the thought of anything happening to and the thought of losing you scares me. I need you Tails, more than you think. I can't lose you. I can't be alone, you're my brother." Sonic told him and Tails sighs as she closes his eyes.

"I'm sorry Sonic, for breaking you rule." Tails whispers.

"Just, promise me it won't happen again." Sonic said.

"It won't Sonic, I promise." Tails whispers as he cruels up and Sonic smiles.

"Do you want chili dogs?" Sonic asks and Tails looks up at him.

"Yeah, I do." Tails said and Sonic smiles.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it, it's a random, small brotherly love with Sonic and Tails, maybe a fail…I don't know…anyway, like always, this is MilesPrower2011 saying thank and goodbye<strong>


End file.
